herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Happy
Trigger Happy is a gremlin gunslinger who is one of the main 32 playable Skylanders in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Background Personality Trigger Happy's solution to every problem is being, well, trigger happy. He is a gold lover and quick triggered; a crazy gunslinger who will take down any evil doer. The gremlin always loved hearing about his friends' exploits in their fight against evil doers to the point of hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Trigger Happy is also shown to have a sense of humor, as he always liked nothing better than to hide a sheep or two in Hugo's wardrobe most weekends to mess with the Mabu. The gremlin gunslinger is also bizarre, as he seemed to enjoy being continually frazzled during training sessions. Story History With his kooky cackle and lolloping tongue, it's hard to get much sense out of Trigger Happy. The grinning gunslinger lets his golden pistols do the talking. In fact, his response to most things is to set both barrels blazing. Trigger Happy first appeared in a tough frontier town on the furthest reaches of Skylands. The town was dirt poor and had recently been beset by a band of bully bandits. One day, having grown bored of terrorizing the townsfold with their bad breath and sheep-shearing jokes, the bandits were holding up the local bank. Outside, their dragon steeds were fired up for a quick getaway. Suddenly, a short, stumpy stranger strolled into the high street. And after taking one look at the bandits, Trigger Happy started shooting. Gold coins sprayed everywhere, embedding themselves into the buildings and the behinds of the bandits, who promptly hightailed it out of there. The town was made instantly rich and Trigger Happy a legend. His goldslinging antics soon reached the ears of Master Eon, who immediately made him a Skylander. Trigger Happy remains true to his name, by shooting first and asking questions later. Actually, he never bothers to ask questions. Skylanders: The Machine of Doom Trigger Happy made a cameo as one of the Skylanders who attended Gill Grunt's concert in celebration of their latest victory over the forces of darkness. Flynn's hot air balloon soon crashlanded in Eon's garden, as the Skylanders, Trigger Happy included, ran out of harm's way. Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Trigger Happy was in a training session with Jet-Vac, Spyro, and Drill Sergeant when Spyro's attempt to master his Daybringer Flame attack went out of control with him accidentally unleashing his flames upon Trigger Happy and Drill Sergeant, leaving the two Tech Skylanders singed as a result. The gremlin gunslinger later accompanied Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Drill Sergeant to the Eternal Archives with the Warrior Librarians of the Eternal Archives to help protect it. The Skylanders battled against mega-sized Chompies, but were outmatched until Kaos arrived and saved the heroes by suspending the Chompes in midair with a magic staff. When the Warrior Librarians Curator, Wiggleworth, refused to hand over a book from the Archive Kaos was after, the evil Portal Master released the mega-sized Chompies upon the heroes, but the Skylanders managed to defeat them with the help of a mega-sized Spyro. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Trigger Happy and Spyro were present with their leader, Master Eon, when Kaos and The Darkness approached. When Kaos sent his minions to destroy the Core of Light, Trigger Happy didn't appear in battle with the other Skylanders until he arrived and helped out Stump Smash fight a large number of Kaos's minions when the tree creature was outnumbered, taking out a few enemies with several shots of his dual guns. They both worked together in defeating the horde of enemies, including two Goliath Drows individually. Just as the Skylanders were winning the battle, Kaos unleashed his Hydra, and it successfully destroyed the Core of Light. Trigger Happy, along with the other Skylanders, were banished from Skylands and were sent to Earth where they were turned into toys, waiting for the new Portal Master to find them. Trigger Happy must have been the most fustrated Skylanders while in his frozen state. Always active, he can't keep still for a second. He'd probably have been thinking about getting back to Skylands as soon as he could to unleash his might golden guns. After Kaos was defeated, Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy were present at the Ruins with Hugo, Flynn, Cali, and Master Eon as Kaos made idle threats in his temporary prison. The three Skylanders all shared a knowing glance to one another, as Kaos rambled on vowing that he'll keep returning until Skylands was his if he was to be banished to the Outlands again. Instead, Kaos was banished to Earth where he was turned into a toy, and shortly after his departure, Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy celebrated their victory together. Relationships Spyro the Dragon Trigger Happy is best friends with the purple dragon, Spyro. As a result of being the few of the first modern Skylanders, Trigger Happy and Spyro have been working together a little longer than some of the other Skylanders, forming a bit more of a friendship based on longevity and shared experiences in their fight against the forces of evil. In addition to their friendship, Spyro calls Trigger Happy by the nickname, 'Trigg' (only in media and commercials). Gill Grunt Other than Spyro, Trigger Happy is also best friends with Gill Grunt. The gremlin has also been working together with the Gillman alongside Spyro since they were some of the first modern day Skylanders. Abilities Trigger Happy can fire a barrage of gold coins at his enemies from his dual guns. He can also hurl a pot of gold, fire away at his opponents using a machine gun filled with coins, and release two yellow beams from his guns. Trigger Happy is a frail, rapid-fire, ranged damage character. His Golden Pistols and Golden Machine Gun allow him to dispense rapid damage at long-range. His gold-hurling abilities provide a medium-range area of effect damage spell to hold enemies at bay. For his upgrade paths, he can chose to improve the power of his pistols or his gold-hurling bombing ability. However, he has very low health and no melee attacks, making him not as useful for close range. The guns (both the pistols and the machine gun) don't knock back enemies and his golen hurls have a slow rate of fire. Trivia *Trigger Happy's guns bears a slight resemblance to Nerf Mavericks, a toy made by the toy brand of NERF. *On Skylanders offical Facebook page, under a picture of Trigger Happy, it has been said in the comments that I-Wei Huang was the person that came up with Trigger Happy's design. *Trigger Happy talks normally only in the commercial advertisements for Skylanders, and speaks with a Russian accent. He can however say "Mine!". *He shares a similar character model to Boom Fiends. *His solution to all of his problems is very simple, and similar to Boomer's whose is "Blow it up!". *'Wii version only': Trigger Happy's Golden Yamato Blast can take out the Rotting Robbies. *Trigger Happy bears a few similarities to the Raving Rabbids from the Rayman ''franchise. Both are furry creatures, both are psychotic, and both can be seen wielding guns. *He and Pop Fizz are the only two gremlin-like Skylanders except he only has three fingers and lacks toes and claws *Despite the Soul Gem being called Infinite Ammo, when you first get it, it says Infinite Hellfire. This is known on the PS3 version, but says Infinite Ammo on the Wii version. *As a Series 2 figure, Trigger Happy wields a golden machine gun. *He is the only console starter pack Skylander in ''Spyro's Adventure who doesn't have the ability to fly. *Whenever you collect goods as Trigger Happy, he'll keep saying "Mine!", even while riding on Flavius. *In Giants, Trigger Happy is voiced by Dave Wittenberg, who voiced Hektore in the 3DS version of Spyro's Adventure. *Out of all the Skylanders in the series, Trigger Happy has the lowest health. *His catchphrase is a play on the saying "No Guts, No Glory." *While the original Mega Bloks figure only carried his Golden Pistols, he is set to be released in 2013 with his Golden Machine Gun. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Insane Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Tech-Users Category:Leaders Category:Freddie Winston - played by Heroes